Shifty Station
'Shifty Station '''is one of the many online multiplayer stages in ''Splatoon 2. It is only be available during Splatfests and has a different layout each Splatfest. Map Layout Layout 1 Players spawn on either end of the stage, on raised platforms that lead down to sequentially shorter platforms connected by ramps. To the right is a large open area, and straight ahead is a small passage connecting the two halves of the map. In the gaps between each half of the map are two medium-sized platforms that periodically move side-to-side. Layout 2 Players spawn on either end of the stage, on raised platforms that lead down to to a central area. There are two small raised platforms on either side of the central area that periodically move up and down, and a large platform in the middle that moves opposite the side platforms. Various walls are placed about the level to use as cover. Layout 3 Players spawn on either end of the stage, on raised platforms that lead down to to a central area. To the right, there is a raised platform that is accessible via sponge. To the left, there is an ink rail on an isolated platform that the player can jump to in squid form. Towards the center of the stage are two more ink rails, which can be used to get on their corresponding platforms. Sponges, walls, and crates in the center area can be used for cover. Layout 4 Players spawn on either end of the stage, on raised platforms that lead down to to a central area. Each side has rotating platform that the walls of it can be covered to climb on it and not fall to the abyss. At the center, There's a big wall and 2 uncoverable rotating platforms, and only can be crossed to the other side by going through the rotating platforms. Layout 5 Players spawn on either end of the stage, on raised platforms that lead down to to a central area. Each side has uninkable ramp near spawn and spinning spreader with their ink color. At the right side of each spawn point there's an area to paint and an uninkable spinning spreader on the wall that leads to bigger platform. At the left side of each spawn point there's long paths that lead to the center where's there's platform with a wall and a box on the left. At the center, there's a large spinning spreader with each team's colors that can be climbed on that stops spinning at the 15 seconds left mark. Layout 6 The spawn point for each team is on a raised invisible platforms which ramps down to a wider open area. These areas connect via more invisible inclines to a central area dominated by a platform that rises and sinks back into the floor periodically. This platform's walls are also invisible, and each time it sinks into the floor all ink on the walls disappears. To the sides of the central area are two smaller "courtyards", in the middle of each of them is an invisible block with ink-able top flats which is constantly circled by long, flat Squee-Gs, shaped like Spreaders which wipe off all ink (leaving the top inked but cleaning the walls of the block). Layout 7 This layout is made of a valley between two inclines. The spawn points are at the top of each incline, with an Ink Cannon atop a steep, uninkable cliff on the right side just below the spawn. The cannon nest is flanked by a tall wall, so that an enemy climbing up the slope to reach it has go almost all the way up to the spawn point to get behind the cannon. The stage is dotted with small walls that can be used for cover. The center of the stage has a small hill with another Ink Cannon on it. The base cannons cannot reach each other, but they can reach and be reached by the center cannon. To the sides of the central hill are two tall blocks which can only be inked / climbed from the closer team's side, and can serve as sniper's nests overlooking the center. When an Inkling is occupying a cannon, the are positioned on top of the sphere which makes up the cannon's body. This means that high-accuracy weapons such as Chargers have to aim a little above the cannon to hit the Inkling inside it. When an Inkling leaves the cannon they are dropped behind it relative to the way they are currently facing. In the case of the base cannons, if facing backwards, the inkling will fall down the cliffside, allowing for a quick escape if flanked. Layout 8 This layout contains a large center area with a glass dome suspended above it. There are also two glass boxes on each side of the stage. These three serve as containment chambers. When the remaining match time is 1:50, a warning will appear saying the side areas are about to seal off. At 1:40, the boxes will descend to seal off the side areas, preventing access to them for the remainder of the match, finally closing entirely at 1:30. Two platforms at the large center area will also descend to ground level, making more room for combat and inkable turf. At 0:55, another message will appear, warning the center area is about to close. At 0:50, the central dome will start descending and by 0:45 it will seal off the center area, finally closing entirely at 0:40. Shortly after descending, a launchpad will appear in the secluded areas to allow players to get out. Players can Super Jump to the secluded areas if a teammate or a Squid Beakon is inside. Tenta Missiles and the Sting Ray can penetrate the glass barriers, but not the Ink Storm. Category:Splatoon maps Category:Splatoon 2 maps